The Perfect Boy
by VoringPhan
Summary: Dan feels uncomfortable with his body


The perfect boy according to society has strong muscles , sculpted arms and washboard abs that narrow to a firm waist.

Dan Howell did not fit any of this criteria and, honestly, he didn't give a shit. He laughed at the 'perfect' boys and scoffed at society's ridiculous beauty standards. He knew better. But, he wouldn't mind dropping a few pounds. For his health, of course. He's not embarrassed of his tummy or anything.

Dan Howell stood in front of his bathroom mirror, looking himself up and down. He was naked, except for a pair of superhero boxers and he was assessing his stomach, his thighs, his cheeks, his entire body. What he found was displeasing to him. He glared at his pudge until he had mentally distorted himself.

Embarrassed by his body and annoyed at himself for succumbing to social constructs, he threw on the most unrevealing clothes he could find and stomped into the living room.

"Dan, what do you want for supper?" Phil called. It was his turn to cook tonight and Dan usually enjoyed and looked forward to that. His best friend always made sure to cook Dan's favourite meals. Sharing the meals while watching Phil's face light up when Dan liked the food always made him so happy.

"I'm not hungry, Phil. I think I'll eat a carrot or something." He called back.

The older boy walked into the room, wearing an apron and a frown. "Don't be silly. I'll make your absolute favourite, as a treat." He decided, "And please change clothes. It's hot as heck." Dan was very aware of the heat, but he was determined to hide his body from Phil. Phil, who was wearing just a white vest and boxers. It was hard for Dan not to stare.Phil stood in the doorway pointedly, waiting for Dan to go and change. He didn't.

"Da-an." Phil whined, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just not hot." Dan bit back.

Phil pouted and flopped onto the couch next to Dan. "It's not nothing. And you're plenty hot." A small laugh flashed across Phil's expression as Dan felt his breathing hitch slightly. Phil called him hot. But that was an issue for another day. Right now, Dan's primary concern was Phil's concern with him. He just knew that Phil would either laugh at him or agree with him if he found out about what Dan was embarrassed of. And Dan couldn't decide which option was worse.

"It's nothing. Go make your supper. You need to eat." Dan practically commanded, shying away from Phil.

Deciding that just asking wasn't going to solve anything, Phil decided to try a different tactic. He gently laid his hand on his best friend's knee and, when Dan turned around in surprise, he looked straight into Dan's soft, brown eyes. "Please, Danny."

Dan visibly melted under Phil's touch and gave in almost immediately. "It's just… it's stupid." He mumbled.

"If it bothers you, it's not stupid." Phil promised, still in his loving voice.

"Fine," Dan shifted in his seat, "It's just that I don't really… like my body."

Phil's mouth dropped and he stared at Dan, eyes wide. Soon, he got over the surprise and grabbed Dan's hands. "Daniel Howell, you are one of the most beautiful boys I've ever seen."

A sly smirk traced Dan's features. "No homo, though." He joked. Phil laughed. But their faces both returned to serious expressions after the humour had worn off.

"What don't you like about your body?" Phil questioned.

"I'm fat." Dan stated bluntly, pink shading his cheeks. He hated having to admit his flaws.

"Is that it?" Phil asked, incredulously, "Dan, being chubby doesn't mean you're not beautiful." Phil proceeded to poke Dan's tummy.

"Hey, don't do that!" Dan's objection was overruled by the smile covering his face.

Phil poked him again, harder this time.

"Hey!" Dan yelled again.

Phil poked him all over his tummy and his arms and especially all over his face, until they were both grinning like idiots. Without warning, Phil planted a quick kiss on Dan's cheek and Dan felt himself blush.

"Well, chubby, take off your shirt so I can give you some more." Phil laughed, "You do want more, don't you?"

It took Dan a moment to realize what Phil was asking, but then he nodded furiously and, with Phil's help, pulled off his shirt. The older boy leaned back and examined Dan, who tried to cover his most shameful places.

"Don't do that. You're beautiful." Phil said, moving his hands. Then, Phil put a flutter of butterfly kisses on Dan's belly, each one causing Dan to giggle and shivers to run down his back. Phil kissed his way over Dan's bellybutton, sticking his tongue in it a little to tease Dan, who felt something stir within him.

"You're so beautiful, Danny." Phil punctuated his speech with tummy kisses, "Such a beautiful boy. And, even more than that, you're an amazing person and so, so, so, wonderful. My Danny."

Dan let the praise wash over him and put his head back to let out a mixture of a purr and a moan. Phil looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, Phil leaning over Dan. Dan closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he hoped was about to come. And it came. Their lips touched and Phil gently bit Dan's bottom lip, pulling slightly.

Their hands explored over each other's bodies, feeling each other hungrily. Phil continued to kiss Dan up and down his squishy cheeks and soft jaw, telling Dan how pretty he is, how lovely and sweet and soft and how much Phil loves his softness. Dan devoured it like a new season of his favourite anime.

Phil unzipped Dan's jeans and slipped them off, along with Dan's underwear. "Do you want me to show you how much of a pretty boy you are?"

"Please." Dan moaned.

Phil reached over and grasped for the bottle of lube and condoms that they kept, just in case. He yanked off his underwear, without removing his lips from Dan's body. They rutted against each other for a little while, until their need became almost unbearable.

"Are you ready for my cock, handsome?" Phil teased, "Does the beautiful squish want me?"

In response, Dan's hands felt their way down his best friend's body to his hard cock and stroked it, simultaneously guiding it towards his ass.

"Slow down, baby. I haven't even put the condom on. You're so pretty when you're needy, though." He praised, slipping on the condom and slicking himself up.

He slowly inserted himself inside Dan, knowing it was his first time taking dick and wanting it to be good. "You okay?" Phil asked. When Dan nodded, Phil began moving in and out, making Dan squirm and moan. One of Phil's hands rubbed Dan's back, while the other pleasured Dan's cock.

He picked up the pace, going faster at Dan's comfort, until Dan's hands were on Phil's back and were gripping onto him. Dan felt the pleasure begin to reach its peak and he moaned even louder. He shouted Phil's name as he came all over him and Phil's stomach. And their couch. Phil gave a few more thrusts before he came inside of Dan.

After they had cleaned up their mess and Phil had promised Dan that he was pretty while he came, Phil went into the kitchen to finally cook dinner. While he was standing there, whipping up his and Dan's favourite pancakes (it was a special event, they deserved a treat), Dan crept up behind him and took him in his arms.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Phil murmured, leaning his head against Dan's shoulder.

"Thank you for making me feel like the perfect boy."

"You are the perfect boy."


End file.
